ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts Channel (TV Schedule)
This is the TV Schedule for The Kingdom Hearts Channel. Which Disney Kingdom Junior Airs on Mondays Thru Fridays. There Other Shows Airs Every Day. Movies Aired on Fridays Thru Sundays Nights on The Wonderful World of Kingdom Hearts. List of Schedule: Mondays Through Thursdays 6:00AM - Good Morning, Mickey! 6:30AM - Doc McStuffins 7:00AM - Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories 7:30AM - Jake and the Never Land Pirates 8:00AM - Welcome to Pooh Corner 8:30AM - Rolie Polie Olie 9:00AM - PB&J Otter 9:30AM - Fraggle Rock 10:00AM - The Mouse Factory 10:30AM - Mister Rogers' Neighborhood 11:00AM - Adventures in Wonderland 11:30AM - Shining Time Station 12:00PM - Dumbo's Circus 12:30PM - Bear in the Big Blue House 1:00PM - Sofia the First 1:30PM - Jungle Junction 2:00PM - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 2:30PM - Stanley 3:000PM - Donald Duck Presents 3:30PM - Fish Hooks 4:00PM - The Ink & Paint Cafe 4:30PM - Austin & Ally 5:00PM - Spongebob Squarepants 5:30PM - So Random 6:00PM - The Fairly Oddparents 6:30PM - All Star Muppet Show 7:00PM - Star Tours: The Series 7:30PM - Shake It Up 8:00PM - Disney's House of Mouse 8:30PM - Zoey 101 9:00PM - Walt Disney Presents 10:00PM - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color 11:00PM - Disneyland (TV Series) 12:00AM - Zorro (1957 TV Series) 12:30AM - Davy Crockett (Miniseries) 1:00AM - Mickey Mouse Club 1:30AM - Walt Disney Presents - Annette 2:00AM - The Hardy Boys 2:30AM - Spin and Marty 3:00AM - The Adventures of Clint and Mac 3:30AM - Walt Disney Presents 4:30AM - The Wonderful World of Disney 5:30AM - Zorro (1957 TV Series) Fridays 6:00AM - Good Morning, Mickey! 6:30AM - Rolie Polie Olie 7:00AM - Welcome to Pooh Corner 7:30AM - Dumbo's Circus 8:00AM - TUGS 8:30AM - WordWorld 9:00AM - Handy Manny 9:30AM - Bill Nye the Science Guy 10:00AM - Sing Me A Story With Belle 10:30AM - PB&J Otter 11:00AM - The Mouse Factory 11:30AM - Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories 12:00PM - Phineas and Ferb 12:30PM - Lilo & Stitch: The Series 1:00PM - Tron: Uprising 1:30PM - Disney's Peanuts & Veggietales 2:00PM - Fish Hooks 2:30PM - Goof Troop 3:00PM- Gumby 3:30PM - Disney's House of Mouse 4:00PM - Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) 4:30PM - Jessie 5:00PM - A.N.T. Farm 5:30PM - Shake It Up 6:00PM - Austin & Ally 6:30PM - The Wonderful World of Kingdom Hearts 8:00PM - Victorious 8:30PM - Icarly 9:00PM - The Suite Life on Deck 9:30PM - Zorro (1957 TV Series) 10:00PM - Good Luck, Charlie 10:30PM - Pair of Kings 11:00PM - Walt Disney Presents 12:00AM - How to Rock 12:30AM - Big Time Rush 1:00AM - Dog With a Blog 1:30AM - Clarissa Explains It All 2:00AM - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide 2:30AM - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color 3:30AM - Unfabulous 4:00AM - Zoey 101 4:30AM - Shake It Up 5:00AM - Star Tours: The Series 5:30AM - Austin & Ally Saturdays and Sundays 6:00AM - Good Morning, Mickey! 6:30AM - Donald Duck Presents 7:00AM - The Fairly Oddparents 7:30AM - Hey Arnold 8:00AM - Catscratch 8:30AM - As Told by Ginger 9:00AM - Tiny Toon Adventures 9:30AM - Cow & Chicken 10:00AM - DuckTales 10:30AM - Mickey Mouse Works 11:00AM - Talespin 11:30AM - Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales 12:00PM - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 12:30PM - Disney's House of Mouse 1:00PM - The Emperor's New School 1:30PM - Timon & Pumbaa 2:00PM - Goof Troop 2:30PM - Out of Jimmy's Head 3:00PM - 101 Dalmatians: The Series 3:30PM - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers 4:00PM - Joise and the Pussycats 4:30PM - Hong Kong Phooey 5:00PM - Camp Lazlo 5:30PM - The Little Mermaid (TV Series) 6:00PM - The Ink & Paint Cafe 6:30PM - Austin & Ally 7:00PM - The Wonderful World of Kingdom Hearts 8:30PM - Wizards of Waverly Place 9:00PM - Victorious 9:30PM - Walt Disney Presents 10:30PM - How to Rock 11:00PM - Shake It Up 11:30PM - Icarly 12:00AM - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color 1:00AM - Disneyland (TV Series) 2:00AM - Zorro (TV Series) 2:30AM - The Mickey Mouse Club 3:00AM - The Wonderful World of Disney 4:00AM - The Hardy Boys 4:30AM - The Adventures of Clint and Mac 5:00AM - Davy Crockett (TV Miniseries) 5:30AM - Spin and Marty Category:Kingdom Hearts (TV Channel)